The Cat Unleashed
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: Kyou and Tohru enjoy a honeymoon in a far away land, but once the lucky couple gets there the weather is bad. Everyday that Kyou and Tohru are there it is raining basically nonstop. Kyou wanted to give Tohru the perfect honeymoon but finds that he is to e


A/N and disclaimer: If I owned Furuba I would not be spending time writing fan fiction inspired by it. The Cat Unleashed 

Kyou and Tohru enjoy a honeymoon in a far away land, but once the lucky couple gets there the weather is bad. Everyday that Kyou and Tohru are there it is raining basically nonstop. Kyou wanted to give Tohru the perfect honeymoon but finds that he is to exhausted from the gloomy weather to see the sights with her during their trip. To top things off rumors of a monster attacking the occupants of the hotel they are staying in arise just a day after the couple check in. Tohru worries that the monster everyone in the hotel is referring to could be Kyou. Can she keep an eye on her husband without letting her suspicions be made known to him or will her apprehension ruin their relationship and shatter their marriage?

      It was only a few hours after their wedding reception. Tohru and Kyou were standing side by side holding hands on the beach watching the sun set. With his free hand Kyou felt around in the pocket of his cargo pants for the two plane tickets he had been carrying with him all day. They were still there, tucked away in the envelope that was handed to him at the time of purchase. He wanted to go someplace special for their honeymoon, someplace that would make Tohru feel like a queen, because in his eyes she was.

      "Tohru, we better leave now." He said looking at the ground.

      "Why?" Tohru asked.

"Because if we don't we'll end up missing our flight." He answered presenting her with the tickets. Tohru took them in her hands and stared at them for a moment.

      "You bought us first class tickets to England?" She asked in disbelief.

      "I'm sorry, I want-." Kyou started but was cut off.

      "Oh, wow! I've never been to a foreign country and to think my first trip someplace far away in first class!" Tohru exclaimed.

      "So you like it?" Kyou asked.

      "Yes! I love it!" Tohru answered excitedly. Then her expression turned to panic. "Oh, no I need to pack. What should I take? What shouldn't I take?"

      "Calm down. I've been planning this for a while and already packed a few things for you." Kyou said taking both of her hands in his. "I didn't pack much 'cuz I figured you'd want to do a lot of shopping when we got there, so I thought what's the point in bringing a bunch of junk with us?"

      "Oh my goodness! I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy. I mean today was already so great and now I find out you've planned this big trip for us. Oh Kyou!" Tohru said wanting to hug him instead she held his hands to her face. "I'm so lucky."

      "No, I'm the lucky one." Kyou said gently.

      A little later everyone was gathered at the airport except for Yuki and Kagura to wish the couple a safe journey. Despite being happy for the couple they were still deeply hurt that the two people they shared great affection for were with each other and not them. Even in their heartache they managed to attend the wedding but were able to excuse themselves from the reception and farewell at the airport by claiming a strict work schedule prevented them from being present for the entire duration of the momentous occasion.

      "I wish you well." Hatori said with a smile.

      "Pleasant journey." Shigure said in his usual pleasant tone.

      "Have fun, Oneechan." Kisa said shyly.

      Hiro was happy for the couple too, but didn't want to openly admit it, though in private the day before the wedding he had given Tohru a very expensive gift. "Don't embarrass us." He said forcing himself to frown.

      "Hiro, can't you just admit you're happy for them." Momiji chastised.

      "No, it's ok." Tohru said ever tolerant of Hiro's sarcastic attitude.

      "Bring me back a souvenir." Ritsu requested a feat that would have been impossible for him to accomplish only a few years ago, but somehow he managed to gain more confidence and even stopped wearing women's clothing. Presently he was wearing a suit and tie and looked rather handsome.

      "Have fun you two!" Momiji said with his usual cheerful tone.

      "Un." Hatsuharu grunted in agreement not particularly articulate at the moment since he was on the verge of tears though he kept it well hidden from everyone.

      "Yes, do have fun." Ayame said. "Though I doubt that it wouldn't be impossible. I'm sure you two will have a very interesting wedding night." Tohru and Kyou both turned bright red.

      "Aya, please. There are still children present." Shigure said refereeing to Hiro and Kisa.

      "Oh, please! It isn't as if we haven't heard his perverted ranting before or yours for that matter." Hiro pointed out.

      "I'm curious too." Ritsu said catching everyone's attention. "Uh, I didn't mean to sound so interested! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized.

      "Ahahaha! There, there it's nothing to be ashamed of." Ayame said whapping Ritsu on the back. "I bet even Kyounkichikun is wondering that himself right now."

      "Shut up." Kyou growled.

      "Did you even think about it before hand?" Ayame asked.

      "I said shut up." Kyou said even louder.

      "If I were in your shoes I certainly would have, but knowing you, you were probably too stupid to think about it at all." Ayame continued.

      "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Kyou shouted catching the attention of everyone in the airport. Both Tohru and Kyou were more or less embarrassed near death, though Tohru's sentiments were the same concerning Ayame's comments she was more tongue tied than Kyou was.

      "Did I hit a nerve?" Ayame asked then laughed loudly.

      "Ayamesan…" Tohru uttered.

      "You certainly have a knack for pissing people off." Hatori said disappointed that Ayame couldn't behave himself enough to properly see the couple off.

      Over in an obscure area not to far from the group Yuki watched them with a smile on his face.

      "They seem so happy." A familiar voice said.

      "So, you came too." Yuki said turning to face Kagura.

      "Yes, I had to come. Kyou and Tohru mean a lot to me. Even though I wish it was me gong with him on that trip to England right now, it would be selfish of me to continue on like this. After thinking about it a little more I suppose this was bound to happen. If it was Tohru or someone else, or even if he had never meet another woman we could never have been together. There is no such thing as a one sided romance. That is why I came. Tohru and Kyou are in love and it wouldn't be right for me to continue thinking the way I have been."

      "No it wouldn't." Yuki agreed. "Practically all our lives we've been at each others throat. When he asked Tohru to marry him before I had the chance to tell her how _I_ felt I was so angry that I couldn't even find the words to begin to describe how utterly crushed I was feeling. In my mind I kept say "He took her from me". Then I realized how selfish I was being. She choose him, Kyou is the one she wanted. It would be wrong for me to continue to think the way I was thinking as well."

      "Yunchan, let's see them off with a smile." Kagura said as her eyes lit with a small light.

      "Yes, let's."

      Out of the corner of his eye

      Shigure could see two familiar people running toward the group. "Ah, Yukikun, Kagurakun." He greeted.

      "Tohru.., Kyou… congratulations." Kagura panted.

      "Kyou…" Yuki said catching his breath. He looked Kyou eye to eye.

      "Hey what are you…" Kyou said taking a small step back as Yuki moved closer to him. Kyou stopped in the middle of his question as his cousin wrapped his arms around him.

      "Congratulations." Yuki said tears streaming from his eyes. "I wish you both the best."

      Kyou said nothing as he returned his cousin's warm hug; he too was crying. Forever rivals in hand to hand combat no one truly thought they would see the day when the two men would reconcile. Even in their dreams they couldn't imagine the sight they were witnessing that day- the cat and the mouse embracing in brotherly love. The truth is despite how much they outwardly claimed to hate each other Yuki and Kyou always considered one another to be friends. Perhaps, if Tohru's appearance in their lives never occurred they may have gone to their graves never admitting this or even worse never forming the bond they have now.

      Just then the announcement came that the flight to England was now boarding. The two men wiped the tears from their eyes even though they were still threatening to emerge again.

      "I'm kicking your ass when I get back." Kyou said.

      "Not even over my dead body." Yuki retorted with as much sarcasm as he could muster at the time (which wasn't much). Then everyone waved good-bye with bright smiles.

In a small rat hole of an apartment a man sat in the dim light of small lamp. He had been out of work for fifteen years and even making enough money to pay the rent in such a place was becoming near impossible. Squashing a cockroach with his hand he wiped it off on the leg of the rickety wooden table he sat at. On top of the table was a half empty can of beans. The man didn't have a stove so he was left with no other choice but to eat whatever little food he came across raw.

      The beans looked less than appetizing and in fact the man couldn't stand the taste of the things, but in the way of food it was all he had. It was either that or feast on the roaches that infested the apartment building. Looking at him now it would be hard to imagine that the man was once a renowned scientist, but after getting caught doing illegal research and testing unstable compounds on human beings he was discredited. Nowhere in Europe could he find a job after his name and the deeds he had done were released to the media. He couldn't even find a job cleaning toilets. Now the man was only a shadow of what he once was. The only thing left from his days as a scientist was a test tube of a poisonous looking liquid. Knocking the can of beans on the floor the man went to the furthest corner of the small studio apartment and removed a wooden panel from the wall. Behind it was a small tin box that contained the substance. He had tested liquids such as the compound he held on countless people, people with terrible debilitating diseases. With the doctor's promise to cure them they willing allowed the scientist to experiment on them; they all died. Opening the test tube the man drank the menacing looking liquid and hoped his fate would be the same.

      While flying into London the weather had taken a turn for the worst; it was raining. Though it was only a light shower it was still rain and as the couple exited the plane Kyou could barely stand. He hated the rain. Whenever the clouds broke open in the sky the pouring rain seemed to symbolize the energy that was draining from his body. The rainy weather always caused Kyou to become extremely weak even feeble to a degree. In this state Kyou's body could change into it's true form as one possessed by the vengeful spirit of the cat; an ugly and utterly grotesque being. If it were not for the blessed beads that Kyou wore like a bracelet around his wrist he would have transformed before the plane they were on landed.

      At the hotel Kyou quickly checked in and avoided any conversation with strangers seeing how he the only English he knew was in a small phrase book that he kept in his jacket pocket. While checking in Kyou was extremely nervous, though it didn't show, and spoke rather slow due to his exhausted state and lack of knowledge concerning the English language. Despite this Tohru was very impressed because even though it was only a few phrases it was more English than she knew, which was basically none.

      As the couple prepared to go to their room a man dressed in a red uniform approached them and uttered something. Kyou could tell from how he was eyeing their luggage that the man was a bellhop. Kyou nodded giving the man permission to carry their luggage and he happily did so. When they arrived at their sweet the man opened the door for them and took the luggage he was carrying inside.

      "Welcome to your room." The bellhop said in a cheery voice. "Just ring if you need anything."

      Kyou was half asleep and the only word that came out of the man's mouth he could understand was welcome. "Thank you." Kyou said tipping the bellhop with his eyes barely open. The man left the room closing the door behind himself.

The bellhop only gave the door a slight pull to close it, but the heavy oak door slammed shut startling Kyou out of his trip to dream land. Opening his eyes the cat looked about fully taking in the room. The walls were painted a deep maroon, lined with a dark wood trim. Even the curtains that hung open over the widows were a deep red color. In Kyou's opinion it was hideous and to top things off all the furniture was a pastel pink, even the sheets on the bed were pink. Kyou's mouth dropped open in disgust.

"Isn't it cute?" Tohru asked.

"Huh?" Kyou said not hearing the question.

"Isn't the room wonderful?" Tohru asked. "I especially love this pink bed spread." She said gliding her hand over it. "And look; a cute little table with a cute little tea set." Tohru said as she walked over and picked up on of the tiny cups from the small glass table."

"Yeah, it's something alright." Kyou said with a sigh and sat on the bed. At least it was soft which as far as Kyou was concerned the only thing he liked about the room. He kept his complaints to himself; this trip was for Tohru after all. Kyou would have preferred staying at home, especially since the weather where they were was so terrible.

"Oh, look!" Tohru exclaimed holding a brochure she had found conveniently lying on top of the television set. "It looks like the hotel give tours." Tohru assumed from the picture of the tour bus and various sights they had passed on the way to the hotel. "Can we go?" She asked not sure if Kyou was up for exploring London in his current state. Tohru was very excited and beaming with energy. The question had come out of her mouth despite the fact she was sure he was say no. Tohru had her back turned and didn't realize Kyou was getting ready to slide under the covers and possibly hibernate until the weather cleared up. Turning around she sweat dropped wishing that she had never asked the question. It seemed really inconsiderate to her to ask such a thing when her husband could barely keep his eyes open.

Kyou leaned back folding his legs under his body and sighed. "Sure, why not?" He said surprising Tohru.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked observing Kyou. He had his eyes closed and looked as if he could nod off at any moment.

"Yes, now let's go." Kyou answered slightly irritated.

"Hai." Tohru answered. Perhaps she should have insisted on Kyou lying down but once he's made up his mind it was nearly impossible to change it without an argument ensuing, so Tohru let it drop for the moment.

"Listen to me." Kyou said with a weak laugh. "We don't even know when the next tour is. Let me take a look at the brochure." He said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Tohru promptly hand the glossy piece of paper to her husband. "Oh, looks like the hotel is giving free tours for their guest." Kyou said as read. _"They should be after how much money I paid to get in here." _ Kyou thought. "It looks like the next tour is in ten minutes. That gives us enough time to get down to the bus before it leaves. Let's go." Kyou said standing up and falling to his hands and knees.

      "Kyou!" Tohru said dropping to his side.

"Damnit!" Kyou uttered, struggling to hold himself up. "I wanted this to be the perfect trip for you." He said as tears of frustration begin to emerge from his eyes. "I suppose I really am stupid to think I could do such a thing. Look at me, I'm already ruining things for you."

"Don't say that Kyou." Tohru said leaning him back against the bed and lightly resting her head on his shoulder. "You've given me so much already, you've given me yourself and as long as we're together nothing else matters." Tohru said as tears streamed from her eyes.

Kyou looked up at the ceiling. "Hurry…" He said weakly.

"Huh?" Tohru uttered looking up at him.

"Hurry up and leave, before the bus goes." Kyou said breathing heavily.

"Daijoubu?" Tohru asked growing concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired is all." Kyou said putting the exhaustion he felt lightly; the simple task of keeping his eyes open had already become so difficult it was starting to give him a migraine. "Now go on before you miss the the bus. Stay out as long as you like. Go shopping or something. I just want you to have fun. It would be a waste for you to come all this way just to watch me sleep." Now go on." He said using the last of his strength to push away Tohru's hand that had come to rest on his shoulder.

Tohru smiled and wiped away the tears from her face. _"Thank you Kyou. I know this must be hard on you so I'll do something special for you when we get home." _ Tohru thought as she watched her husband close his eyes. "I'll help you into the bed."

"I'm fine… just go and have fun already." Kyou said drifting off to sleep.

Fortunately for Tohru she meet a couple from New Zealand that spoke fluent Japanese. She sat next to them as the wife translated everything the tour guide said. Perhaps most couples would consider three a crowd but they were happy to have Tohru accompany them as they went shopping, in fact the couple invited her to join them. Once inside the mall the woman's husband became entranced by the large TV in the middle of the mall broadcasting a basketball game in the U.S. Knowing her husband would be there for a while the wife pulled Tohru away so they could finish shopping, leaving what they already accumulated with the woman's husband. After hitting perhaps every store in the mall Tohru returned to the hotel that evening with nearly a dozen large shopping bags. Tohru had not only bought a few things for herself but picked up some things she thought Kyou would like as well as gifts for the members of the Juunishi.

      Opening the door to their room Tohru walked in as quietly as she could despite the rustling of the bags. So not to disturb her husband Tohru found herself carefully moving across the floor of a dark room. Tripping over her own feet Tohru feel flat on her face. _"Oh no, I hope I didn't wake him." _She thought as she quickly came to her stood up. "Kyou… Kyou…." Tohru whispered but received no response. She sighed thinking he was still asleep, but when she walked over to the bed she could feel it was empty. _"Oh no!__ He must still be on the floor." _She thought rushing to the foot of the bed and getting down on her hands knees to feel around on the floor for his body. As soon as she did the door opened and light came on.

      "Aah!" Kyou uttered startled to see Tohru in the room. Tohru turned her head to look behind herself and sighed. _"Thank goodness he's alright."_

"What are you doing?" Kyou questioned with a sweat drop and frown."

      Tohru popped up off of the floor and turned around to face him. "I was just looking for my bracelet," she lied pointing to her wrist.

      "In the dark?"

      "Well you see I was taking a nap and when I woke up I saw it had slipped off so, I um…"

      "You're a terrible liar." Kyou smiled as he walked over to her. "Don't worry about me I'm fine." Kyou said still seeming to be a little sleepy.

      "Okay." Tohru said closing her eyes.

      "So what's with all the bags?" He asked

      "Oh these," Tohru said perking up. Kyou begin to zone out as she went through all the gifts she had bought for who and why. "You don't like it?" Tohru asked.

      "Huh? What?" Kyou said snapping back into reality.

      "It's okay I'll just take it back tomorrow." She said putting the videos back into the bag they were in.

      "Wait a minute." Kyou said taking the bag from her and looking at the cover photographs of the videos. They all depicted boxing matches.  "I can't read the titles and I probably won't understand a word that's being said but don't take them back. When we get home I'll watch them right away." Kyou said leaning forward to kiss her then stopped. "Thanks a lot." He said with his back turned.

      "You're welcome." Tohru said with a smile. "So how was your day?"

      "How was my day?" Kyou repeated.

      "Yes, did you have fun?"

      "Well I didn't do much. I slept for the most part, but when I got up I went down to get something to eat and ended up sitting next to the drunk guy who talked my ear off even though I made it clear I couldn't understand him. Then I took a walk and came back here."

      "Oh sounds like you had an interesting time." Tohru yawned.

      "Oh please, it was boring."

      "Yes, that is true." Tohru said half asleep.

When Kyou turned around he could see she was lying down curled up in the center of the bed. Gently he brushed his hand across her face and laid a spare blanket over her. Taking a pillow he took a seat in one of the reclining chairs across the room. Perhaps if things were different he would have laid down next to her, but with the cursed nature of his body the last thing Kyou wanted to happen was for Tohru to roll over, put her arm around him and end up waking up with an orange cat next to her. He felt he already made thing difficult enough for her and begin to wonder if he was being selfish in marrying her. He begin to wonder if it would have been better for her to have kept his mouth shut so that she could have married a normal man. With these thoughts on his mind Kyou fell into an uneasy sleep that caused him to wake up in the middle of the night.

The next morning Tohru was jolted out of her sleep by a loud knocking on the door. Jumping up she hurried to the door.

"Um… um…" Tohru started out. "Hello?" She said shakily in English.

"Sohmasan?" A familiar voice responded. Tohru quickly opened the door. It was the couple from the previous day, but they were still in their pajamas. Behind them Tohru could see people running by with their suit cases as if something was chasing them.

"We weren't sure if you received the news yet, but there was attack in the hotel's east tower last night." The wife reported.

"Yes, we didn't hear about it ourselves until just a little while ago and our room is in the east tower!" The husband exclaimed.

"It seems only the first two floors were hit." The wife continued.

"Hit? By what?"

The couple gave uneasy expressions that mirrored each other.

"Well you're not going to believe this-." The husband started.

"But people say it was a monster." The wife finished.

"A monster," Tohru repeated nearly shrieking.

"I know, it sounds utterly ridiculous but nearly everyone who was staying on those two floors claims to have seen something inhuman going from room to room terrorizing people." The man said taking his wife's hand.

"We're going back to New Zealand." The woman said sweat dropping. That is as soon as we put on some proper clothes. Take care Sohmasan." She said as the couple walked away.

Tohru closed the door heavily disturbed by the news. _"A monster…" _Tohru thought remembering the first and perhaps the last time she would see Kyou's "true" form; a twisted a grotesque being that is the original form of the cat. Tohru walked over to one of the large windows and opened the curtains wide so that the sun flooded the room. "No, it couldn't be." She said out loud just as the door to the room opened.

"Geez!" Kyou exclaimed slamming the door. "Don't people here have any manners?"

"Kyou!" Tohru said startled. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Some idiot nearly knocked me down running out of here. The way people are acting you'd think the building was on fire or something."

"Well…" Tohru started slowly."

Kyou's eyes widened nearly three times their original size. "Don't tell me the build _is_ on fire!"

"No, it's not!" Tohru hurriedly assured. "It's just that people are scared."

"Scared of what?" Kyou abruptly demanded.

"Apparently a monster attacked the hotel last night."

"What?!" Kyou shouted.

"Are we leaving?"

"Hell no!" Kyou answered stomping across the floor to a chair and sitting down. "It has to be some type of prank and those idiots are running out of here because of it. Give me a break."

"Yeah, you're right." Tohru agreed trying to shake the dark feeling that had come over her upon receiving the news.

"I don't care if it really was a monster!" Kyou declared standing up. "Nothing is going to ruin this trip!"

Tohru squinted, the volume of Kyou's voice starting to grate on her ears, but she couldn't help but smile. Despite how foolish he might have seemed in the eyes of others his furosity somehow gave her courage.

"You are certainly energetic this morning. Did you have breakfast already?" Tohru asked.

"No I did not! I've been waiting for you to wake up for over an hour!" Kyou yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that." Tohru said still smiling. Kyou sweat dropped.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If I were you I would have slapped me silly for talking to you like that!"

"Hai, hai." Tohru said ever smiling.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Kyou said smiling back. "Anyway, I found this place just a few blocks from here last night."

"I hope it's not too expensive…"

"Don't worry about it. For once stop worrying about things and enjoy yourself. Now come on before it gets to crowded or we'll be in line until lunchtime." He said grabbing her hand.

      Later that evening Tohru was yet again startled out of her sleep, this time by screaming.

      "Kyou?" Tohru called but no one answered. "Kyou?" Tohru called again as she fumbled around in the dark for a light. Turning on a lamp she glanced around the room but there was no sign of her husband anywhere. Tohru jumped as she heard another cluster of voices screaming. The noise sounded as if it was just outside of her room door. Quickly getting out of the bed Tohru grabbed one of the small chairs from the tiny glass table and walked over to the door firmly placing her hand on the knob.

      _"Kyou went threw so much trouble planning this trip. I'm not going to let anything ruin it either. I'll take this monster on myself," _Tohru thought becoming as reckless as her husband. A loud roar could be heard echoing down the hallway along with more screaming. Tohru shuddered. _"I will not let anything ruin this for him." _Tohru thought stiffening herself and swing the door open. A group of people ran by looking behind them at their pursuer. _"It's coming." _Tohru thought holding the chair over her head preparing to strike. A few seconds late a black blur ran by the room like a gust of wind. Tohru stood flabbergasted for a minute then stepped back and closed the door with her foot. Putting the chair down she let out a heavy sigh.

      "What was I thinking?" She said out loud. "I could have been killed!" Tohru then placed the chair back at the table and sat down on the bed. _"I can't possibly go back to sleep after that and where is Kyou?" _She thought lowering her head. As she begin to look up something caught her eye.  Her heart skipped a beat. Getting up Tohru walked back over to the door and picked the blessed beads that Kyou usual wore around his wrist. _"They fell off…" _Tohru thought as she picked them up. _"Why didn't I notice them just laying here before? Oh no, Kyou," _Tohru thought beginning to cry.  _"He must have transformed and what I saw run by the door…" _Tohru shook her head. "No, it couldn't have been. If it were why would he just start attacking people like that?"

      Next there was knock on the door breaking the silence of her room. Tohru jumped up and went to the door. "Hello?" She said just about exhausting her English vocabulary. A man's voice answered back. Tohru sweat dropped. She had no idea what he could have said. Cautiously Tohru opened the door. The man she heard was accompanied by three others and a woman. From how they were dressed the group of people appeared to be police officers.

      "Are you alright, Miss?" The officer asked.

      "Tohru looked at him blankly then apologized hoping that he could at least understand that.

      "She doesn't speak English." He said turning to the others. All four shot him looks as if to say "that is obvious."

      "I think her husband does." Said a woman dressed in the hotel's standard uniform which consisted of a red long sleeved shirt with gold buttons and black dress pants and shoes.

      "Where is he then?"

      "Who knows?" The woman responded. "Perhaps the wife would know. You boys better get on it. I have to get back to work cleaning up the mess that creature caused or I'm fired." The woman said side stepping the officer and approaching Tohru and taking her hand. "I know you may not understand a word a say, but on behalf of the owner I would like to apologize for any inconvenience these disturbances may have caused you." The woman said through a fake smile. _"What a load of crap. If he really cared everyone would be getting a refund, but after this fiasco I can kinda understand if they don't. After this it will be a miracle if this hotel sees another guest ever again. Still, ol' money bags probably has enough money to start up a new hotel someplace else with as much money as he charges people to stay here and he has the nerve to pay us minimum wage! I take that back; if this place shuts down it will be the least of what that money grubbing bastard has coming to him!"_

      When Kyou wandered back to the hotel he found Tohru sitting on the bed with the female officer sitting next to her while the male officers paced around the room attempting to look busy.

      "When is that translator getting here? We've got a statement from everyone in the hotel besides her." One of the male officers complained.

      "Zip it. She'll get here when she gets here." Another scolded.

      "Figures it would be a woman. I bet she's deciding which dress to put on."

      "Right now I'm thinking which foot I should use to kick your ass." The female officer said standing up.

      "Whoa! Hold on a second you two if you two start brawling in uniform we'll all get in trouble." Another of the male officers intervened. "Do it after work in a pub out of town like the rest of us."

      "What's going on here?" Kyou asked indifferently as he stepped in the door.

      "Kyou," Tohru exclaimed wanting to run over to her husband and hug him, but instead she sat as still as she could fumbling with the beads in her hands.

      "Are you ok? What's with all the cops?" He asked making his way over to her and taking hold of her hands. Kyou saw the beads and slyly slipped them back onto his wrist.

      "Good the husband is back; we can have him translate." One of the officers said.

      "Sir, the hotel was attacked again tonight and we have reason to believe your wife was one of the witnesses, so we need you to translate for us in order to get her statement on the matter." The female officer said but Kyou just stared at her blankly. Nothing in his phrase book could help him now.

      "I don't understand." Kyou said quietly as anger started to slowly bubble up inside him. He hoped to God this whole mess would be kept between him and Tohru. Kyou could hear Yuki and the others already:

      "You really should have learned more English if you were going to go starting trouble in a foreign country, stupid cat." Yuki said smugly as he pushed some stray hairs from his face.

      "And on your honeymoon no less." Shigure said on the verge of laughing.

      "I feel sorry for Tohru, having a troublesome man like you for a husband." Momiji said putting his two cents in.

      "It had nothing to do with me! I have no idea why they came to my room!" Kyou yelled. Then stopped as he saw Hatsuharu grinning. "And what the hell do you find so funny?"

      Yeah, it would more or less go down just that way. Kyou frowned not even caring to imagine what Ayame would have to say about the whole ordeal; more than likely something perverted.

      "I'm sorry I didn't get that." The female officer said unable to discern what Kyou had said through his muttering and accent.

      "I don't understand." Kyou said a little louder as he desperately tried to keep a cap on his anger.

      "WHAT?!" All the officers exclaimed nearly fainting.

      "Where's that damn translator?" The male officer said nearly yelling.

      "Damn translator here. Sorry I'm late; you have every right to be angry." A woman dressed in a maroon suite said as she entered the room. All Kyou could think was her outfit matched their hideous room perfectly. He then put his hand to his head basically smacking himself for letting his thoughts wonder concerning someone else's fashion sense.

      "Miss," the woman said making it clear she was talking to Tohru.

      "Huh?" Tohru said looking the woman face to face.

      "Good." The woman said now speaking so Tohru could understand her. "The guests on this floor of the hotel claim to have been chased out of their room by a monster, we need you tell us all you witnessed concerning this."

      "Hey, what are you doing? No one told you to say anything to her just yet." The male disgruntled male officer yelled.

      "Rather presumptuous of me, but you were going to have me talk to her anyway so where is the harm?"

      "Just do you your job." The officer ordered.

      "Yes, sir." The translator said turning her attention back to Tohru who gave her statement.

      "Ask her why her room was the only one not vandalized by this so called monster." The disgruntled officer ordered.

      "You're going to accuse these people of terrorizing the hotel? I will not! It's obvious she is just as shaken up as any of the other guests. Do you suspect them?"

      "Look woman, everyone is suspect! I don't care how "shaken up" they seem to be. The culprit could be right under our noses playing victim. Any one of the hotel's guests could be the perpetrator. Furthermore if you ask me her husband doesn't seem too concerned that his wife was in harm's way. The missus is all distraught but the mister doesn't even bother to at least give her a hug to comfort her. Second all the destroyed rooms had something of value taken from them; money, jewelry, and so on. Third their room wasn't touched at all so if you think I suspect them over all the other guests, yes I do!"

      Kyou frowned not caring for how the disgruntled officer was looking at him and Tohru. "What did he say?" Kyou demanded.

      "Nothing important," The translator said sweat dropping and hoping to dissolve the situation.

      "The hell it wasn't. He wasn't looking over at us like that for no reason. What did he say?" Kyou demanded once more and the translator spilled her guts. "He what," Kyou exploded. Tohru suddenly became nervous knowing that the officer's accusation was the last straw for Kyou. The translator sweat dropped again as Kyou fumed about where the officer could take his accusations and shove them.

      "What is he saying to you?" The officer asked, his co-workers taking a back seat to everything as they watched the drama play out.

      "Well, he said some things I really can't translate."

      "Can't or won't?"

      "A little of won't, but mostly can't. One thing I can say for certain that I am sure it wasn't pretty."

      "If that conniving, orange haired thief thinks he can come to my country and get away with ripping people off and insulting me he has another thing coming." The officer said taking off his gloves.

Kyou saw the act of aggression as cracked his neck. "You wanna go that's fine with me."

"The translator was shaking by now. "This has to be a bad dream. This can't be happening. I'm going to be in the middle of an international incident, it will be in the papers and all over the tele and I'll never be able to land my dream job of being an ambassador."

"Um, Kyou…" Tohru said a little more nervous than the translator as she grabbed Kyou's arm shocking him back to his senses.

"Damn shit bastard cop." Kyou muttered relaxing his muscles.

"Hold on a second there lad." One of the two male officers said that had grabbed their disgruntled co-worker by the arms.

"Thank you God." The translator murmured as relief washed over her.

"Could you tell them that we apologize for his behavior…" The female officer said pointing with her thumb at the disgruntled man as he was walked out the door, "…And not to hesitate to give the station a call if anything unusual occurs again." She said handing the translator her card who relayed the message.

---

"Kyou, maybe we should leave." Tohru said when he returned from taking a shower.

"What for, so that damn cop can comfortably continue to think it was us? Look I'm not happy about it either. I mean I really wanted this trip to be enjoyable for you, now look how it's turned out." Kyou said with a heavy sigh as he sat down next to her.

"Don't say that. It wasn't a total waste.  I meet a really nice couple and saw so many great things. Even with all that has happened I wouldn't say the trip was completely bad. Overall I really had a good time. Thank you Kyou." Tohru said kissing him on the cheek.

Kyou turned the deepest shade of red. "Well you deserve better, but you're welcome anyway. If you really think we should leave now then I'll put my clothes on and we can go, but it would have been great to see the look on that bastard's face when I hauled the creep who's been running around scaring people and ransacking their rooms."  
      "What do you mean," Tohru asked as an uneasy feeling came over her.

"They said our room was the only one it missed, so that means the criminal will more than likely return."

"You sound so sure." Tohru said hoping he was wrong, but knowing in her heart he was right. Kyou had a good sense when it came to things like this.

"I'm positive it will be back and when it comes I'll be waiting." Kyou said standing up with an "I'm ready to fight" expression on his face.

Tohru thought about it for a minute and sighed. "Let's stay then," she said but Kyou seemed fixated on something else. "What's wrong?"

"Damnit! Not again." Kyou said looking at his bare wrist. Tohru noticed it as well and put a hand over her mouth to keep a gasp from escaping. "I don't see anywhere Kyou said as he and Tohru ran about the room looking under every piece of furniture. Kyou had just finished throwing the last seat cushion on the sofa to the floor when it occurred to him to look in the bathroom. Kyou had come so accustomed to the beads bang around his wrist he didn't notice them fall off the first time and was surprised and thankful that Tohru had them. What if he had lost them in the middle of the street and the whether took a change for the worst again? A few seconds later Kyou returned from the bathroom looking heavy hearted.

"You found them?" Tohru asked. Kyou held up his wrist and pulled back his pajama sleeve to show that they were there. "Then everything's alright now." Tohru said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, everything is not alright." This is the second time this has happened tonight and I didn't even notice. The band has become too loose." He said sitting back down on the bed. "You know there was a time this thing fit so tightly around my wrist it hurt. Now it just slides right off." Kyou scuffed.

"Kyou…" Tohru said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it; nothing bad happened right? Just do me a favor and not mention this to the others."

"Sure." Tohru nodded.

"You really are wonderful." Kyou said kissing her on her forehead. "You get some rest. I'll stay up and keep watch for our monster." Tohru smiled and lied down. Perhaps she should have been more concerned but as long as Kyou was by her side she knew she was safe.

A few hours later an uneasy feeling came over Tohru causing her to wake up. The room was dark except for where the moonlight shown through open curtains that swayed in the night wind.

_"Those were closed when I went to sleep. Kyou must have opened them." _She thought pulling the covers close, feeling the chill in the air. "Kyou?" She softly called.

"So you really a monster," Kyou said to the dark figure before him. Tohru's eyes now adjusted to the dark, she could see Kyou standing with his back to her, in front of the bed and the large dark figure. The creature growled looking to intimidate Kyou.

"You're barking up the wrong tree. You may look like this now, but what do you look like when you go home? You may look like a monster, but it's obvious you're a human." Kyou said seeing through the creature's act. The monster attacking the hotel was in fact human. The washed up scientist that attempted suicide by drinking the last of his experimental concoctions ended up going through a horrific transformation instead of dying like the people who fell victim to his experimentation. After midnight, which was around the time he drank the serum, he now turns into a horrifying creature until daybreak.

"Heh, you're not from around here huh?" The creature said in plain Japanese. "You're a smart man to boot, however smarts won't save you if you get in my way. Now step aside so I can take that pretty ring your wife is wearing."

"You will touch her over my dead body!"

"So be it." The monster said making a move to knock Kyou out of the way with it's left arm, but found that Kyou had blocked his attacked by grabbing his arm. The monster looked at him with surprise. "You're strong to be so scrawny. I'm truly amazed. Not even a body builder can contend with me when I'm like this."

      "Shut up!" Kyou said delivering a fierce left hook causing the creature to double back. Unfortunately he quickly recovered and returned the favor by knocking Kyou to the floor.

      "Now, my cute little lass the ring," It said making it's way over to a frightened stiff Tohru when he found himself tripped by a fuming Kyou.

      "I'm not dead yet." Kyou said hopping to his feet and cracking is neck. "I under estimated you. That won't happen again. You think you're scary? I've seen worse looking in mirror!"

      "What type of idiot insults himself like that?" The creature said rising from the floor.

      "Your first mistake was attacking us." Kyou said taking hold of his beans. "You're second was calling me an idiot." He said taking them off.

      _"Oh no it's starting to rain." _Tohru thought as thick rain clouds suddenly moved in covering the moon and putting the room into utter darkness. There was suddenly a loud thud, the sound of glass breaking and the horrible sound of what could have been the shrill scream of the intruder. Fully regaining her senses Tohru ran to the other side of the room and turned on the light. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Kyou in his true formal standing by the broken window. Kyou hopped out of the window and returned with the monster in hand within a few seconds.

      "Is he dead?" Tohru asked coming over to get a look at their assailant.

      "Lucky for him no," Kyou answered as he ripped the thick curtains from the wall and braiding them to create makeshift rope to tie the creature up in. Just as Kyou had finished securing the monster there was a loud knock on the door.

      "Open the door immediately this is the London police!"

      "What are we going to do?" Tohru said panicked.

      "I'm sorry, Tohru." Kyou said hugging her. His skin felt like dry old, rotten leather against her. Tohru couldn't help but shudder at his touch. A cloud of smoke filled the room and Kyou returned to his human form and quickly released Tohru, so he would not transform into a tomcat, and placed the beads on his wrist to keep his other transformation at bay.

      By this time the police had broken the door down and were standing in the door way with looks of utter shock and fear on their faces as they beheld the unconscious creature tied up on the floor. Kyou promptly grabbed the monster up and dropped at their feet causing them to jump back.

      "My Lord," said one of the officers. "There really was a monster terrorizing people.

---

      "You certainly have become famous." Yuki said as he shoved a recording of the news report into Kyou's hands after meeting the couple at the airport.

      "What the hell is this?" Kyou asked.

      "It's a tape of you being questioned about you heroism by the reporters in London." Yuki responded. "I love the part where you choke and can't say a word."

      "Why you…! Let's go right now!" Kyou said fuming.

      "This is how you treat me after I came all the way here to pick you up when I just could have stayed at home and let you take a taxi?"

      "Whatever." Kyou sighed. "What's with the black suite?"

      "Just playing the part of body guard." Yuki said bringing Kyou's attention to all the screaming girls that were being held back by police. _"I can't believe Tohru isn't bothered by this at all." _Yuki thought seeing the serine smile on her face.

      "Guard yourself." Kyou muttered as he pointed out the fact that while he did suddenly acquire a tremendous amount of fame most of the attention had suddenly turned to Yuki.

      "I wonder who that guy is," a woman asked.

      "Must be _his_ body guard," another responded.

      "Oh, he's hot!"

      Yuki sweat dropped. _"Now I understand." _He thought looking over at Tohru. "Well look at is this way; if they are paying attention to me then they won't bother you."

      "I'm so happy!" Tohru said. "You two are getting along so great now; so much so that Yuki would sacrifice himself for you Kyou!"

      "Oh pulease!" He's eating it up." Kyou scuffed.

      "If it weren't for that fact that you are married to Tohru you would be walking home!" Yuki snapped.

      _"Oh well." _Tohru thought. _"Some things never change."_

THE END

A/N: Whew! Finished. I plan do to some more Furuba one shots after I finish Eye of the Storm (Kyaaa! Don't mention those other fics I have yet to complete!), so please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
